


Of Mice and Men

by ADamnPayne



Category: Shane (1953)
Genre: Adam Payne, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 04:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16654495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADamnPayne/pseuds/ADamnPayne
Summary: Garrett is afraid of thunderstorms. Shane's POV.





	Of Mice and Men

Adam Payne, the same boy who liked to poop in the woods like a deer, was Garrett Watt’s boyfriend.

The moment Shane had laid eyes on this boy; he knew Adam was just using Garrett for fame. Shane had immediately began drafting a conspiracy theory, busying himself with research. Ryland, of course, told Shane to have faith in Garrett's judgment. So Shane waited until his boyfriend left for Chipotle with Morgan to snag some research about the boy.

Shane somehow managed to find a video of Adam waiting in line for an Avril Lavigne concert. 

So, for a moment, Shane was appeased…just as long Adam was a great boyfriend. If Adam ever hurt Garrett, after all they’d been through, he’d-

”Shane, honey, calm down. It's just Jake Paul drama." Ryland mollified, patting him on the shoulder kindly. He flashed Shane a warm smile.

After his return from Chipotle, Ryland had pestered Shane to watch the news about Jake and Erica. 

Shane stared over at Ryland, confused. "What?"

Ryland gestured to his face, "You're turning red, baby." He said, snuggling into Shane’s arm. “Who cares if Jerica broke up?”

Shane shook his head, as if trying to push the thought of Adam Payne through his ears and out of his head all together. He just decided to focus on the television. 

"Oh, I hate the rain." Ryland sighed, staring out the window.

When rain began to pound rhythmically against the roof he wasn't too worried about it. Well, not until a crack of thunder nearly shook the pictures from the walls, and lightning illuminated the darkness outside. He and Ryland flinched. 

His instincts suddenly kicked in, and he was reminded of Garrett's fear of thunder storms.

Garrett's fear was not irrational. It was more anxiety than fear, actually. It had been during a thunder storm when Garrett’s first pet mice were impaled by a tree branch outside his apartment.  
Needless to say, the entire situation was incredibly harrowing. Garrett probably needed a therapist just as much as Shane did. Shane could recall countless nights, when he had to bring Garrett a glass of warm milk and appease his erratic sobs, while thunder boomed outside and lightning lit the apartment like a spotlight. There had even been a storm at a Harry Potter convention once, and Shane had to drive down to coax his friend from the janitor’s closet. 

Suddenly, the television died with a fading buzz. Ryland murmured something about candles as he rose from the couch. The entire house was dark and silent.

So Shane immediately ran up the stairs, where Garrett has gone to take a nap after a particularly long editing session. He was sure the thunder would awake Garret from his nap and send him spiraling into a fit of panic.

Then, he heard voices from inside the bedroom. One of them belonged to none other than Adam Payne.

Shane almost, almost, hesitated to open the door. He certainly didn't want to invade Garrett’s privacy… but then Shane wondered how Adam had even gotten into his house unnoticed in the first place? Very weird. 

Then, an even scarier thought popped into Shane’s head. What if Adam and Garrett were… in a situation. Shane would be sick. He’d seen Garrett’s penis once and, no offense, there are some borders not even best friends should cross. 

Or what if he saw Adam... fussing at Garrett to calm down? He'd definitely have to wring the kid's throat if he witnessed that. And Shane could not go to jail because orange was not a slimming color.

Eventually he decided to open it, if only just a crack.

The only light was the bright beam coming from a flashlight in Adam's hand. Garrett and Adam were sitting in an old rocking chair with their backs facing Shane. Garret was on Adam's lap, as Adam rocked them. Adam had shined the flashlight on the wall, and was making images with his fingers. He performed an elaborate recreation of Lady Gaga’s Poker Face music video through shadow puppetry. But the thing that shocked Shane most was that Garrett was laughing, despite the roar of thunder outside the window. 

Happy giggles were escaping from Garrett’s mouth, and pouring into the empty room, filling the dark space with joy. Adam leaned in to press a kiss to Garrett's hair.

"I love you." He murmured, "Especially your laughter.” Adam's lips parted slightly and pressed a kiss too Garett’s forehead.

Garrett smiled, "I love you too." He sighed contentedly, "Isn't this great?"

Adam smiled, "If you mean this-" He gestured to the both of them, "Then yes. It's great being with you." Adan replied, burying his face deeper into Garrett’s hair. Shane cringed. Adam’s olfactory senses were sure to regret that decision. Garrett didn’t shower much. 

Shane wanted to close the door and tiptoe down the stairs, but he was too intrigued by this conversation to do so.

"Adam?" Garrett murmured.

A creaking could be heard from the rocking chair as Adam reached to play with a strand of Garrett's hair. Shane pondered for a moment why Adam was so captivated by Garrett's dirty, unwashed hair. But again, Adam did poop in the woods. 

"Yes, my love?"

"I'm afraid of thunderstorms." Garrett whispered shakily, clutching onto Adam tighter. “M-my mi-"

Not even a millisecond had passed for Adam to waste time not hugging his boyfriend. He had automatically wrapped his arms around Garrett, enveloping them both. Adam muttered something incoherent and hugged Garrett tighter to him. 

“Mmph! Adam! I can't breathe!” Garrett gasped, smiling slightly after he regained a normal breathing pattern.

"Sorry..." Adam said, tucking his head into Garrett's neck to press a single, fluttering kiss on the boy's skin.

"Do you think it's stupid?" Garrett asked, burrowing farther into Adam’s chest.

“Do-“, Adam flustered, "Of course not, Garrett. I'm afraid of mice. That is a stupid fear. Why would you think your fear of thunderstorms is stupid?”

Garrett stopped, cautiously he asked, “…What?” 

“Yeah,” Adam explained, laughing a little, “I’m afraid of mice, they… why are you looking at me like that?”

And Shane slowly backed away from the door. 

They never saw Adam around Garret after that.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the sad ending :(


End file.
